


Choking on Flowers

by Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou



Series: Mystic Messenger Hanahaki Disease [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choking On Flowers, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, fox academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou/pseuds/Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou
Summary: Based off Fox Academy's song, Choking on Flowers“Inside your houseWe’ve got a lot to talk aboutDecorations that we’ve foundInstead we look aroundInstead we look around.”





	Choking on Flowers

“Inside your house  
We’ve got a lot to talk about  
Decorations that we’ve found  
Instead we look around  
Instead we look around.”

Jumin swayed with the music, a feeling of calm washing over him. The song reminded him of music he listened to when he was young with Jihyun. This time, the song had a new meaning.  
The song brought on a feeling of calm, but it also brought a feeling of sadness with it. The two feelings danced around his body before sinking into his skin, running through his veins. How could such a lovely tune bring such sadness with it? Jumin couldn’t understand.  
There were many things Jumin struggled to understand, and MC was one of them. She was such a delicate person, but she was the strongest woman he had ever known. She was firey, but cool like water. She had lots of passion and knew the perfect places to put it.  
She was perfect to him.

“I don't mind  
It happens all the time  
Don't decide  
It happens all the time.”

Jumin had never heard of his disease before he rushed out of a very important business meeting, vomiting purple petals. He had never been more shocked in his life than the moment he saw the petals.  
He looked for every possible cause. He tried his hardest to figure it out, but struggled. He set Jaehee to research it all. She only came up with one answer.  
He had Hanahaki disease.

“Inside your car  
We never have to drive too far  
I like the freckles on your arm  
Not eat with you, I'd rather starve.”

Jumin knew in an instant who he grew flowers in his lungs for. Her perfect smile, the way her hair framed her face, it was killing him, literally.  
He found himself daydreaming often, with her starring in them. He often thought of building a life together, having a family even, which was something he never cared to think of before meeting her.  
“Mr. Han, you have a guest,” Jaehee said, standing in the doorway.  
“Who is it?” Jumin asked. He sat up in his chair, leaning forward slightly.  
“MC,” Jaehee said. “I can send her away if you like-”  
“Bring her in,” he said, turning the music down slightly. Jaehee left quickly. Jumin swiped the papers he had on his desk away and straightened up his area. He sat in wait.

“Inside your house  
Your mom puts on her favorite blouse  
We pass the dishes all around  
I hope they like me now  
I hope they like me now.”

Jumin felt a tickling feeling in his throat. He covered his mouth, knowing what was coming next. He started to cough. Purple, bloody petals filled his hand. Soon, the fit was too strong, and he was holding onto his chair with both hands to keep still, petals flying all around the room.  
As his fit started to calm, he saw a figure standing in front of him, worry written across her face.  
MC.  
“Jumin… You have… The disease?” She said softly, helping him back into his chair. He hadn’t even noticed he had fallen out of it.  
“Yes,” He said, voice raspy. He attempted to clear his throat, his effort pointless. “I’m hopelessly in love.”  
“With who?” She asked. “Maybe I can help her love you back!”  
“It would have to be all my effort to get you to love me,” Jumin said with a chuckle.  
MC looked at her feet before her head snapped back up. “Me?”  
“Of course,” Jumin said. “I love you with my whole heart. My mind, my body, my soul, every part of me wants you. I need you, MC… So please.” He paused, looking into her eyes. “If you can find it in yourself… Fall in love with me, too.”  
Jumin was unable to read MC’s face. He had always tried his hardest to understand every emotion that came across her from her facial expressions, but he found himself unable to this time. She steps around his desk and sat herself down on his lap.  
“I think just did.”

“You remind  
Me of better times  
Dusty blinds  
This happens all the time  
This happens all the time.”


End file.
